1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a power supply conversion system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a power supply conversion system and a method of controlling the same to implement soft and smooth switching power supply conversion.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to maintain stability and reliability of supplying power when the power source is abnormally interrupted or unstable, the backup power is necessary besides the main power source so as to take responsibility of temporarily supplying power and continually supply power to the load. When the main power source, usually the AC utility is provided, normally supplies power, the main power source supplies power to the load. Simultaneously, the main power source charges the backup power, usually the rechargeable battery is provided, so as to continually provide power to the load when the main power source abnormally supplies power. In addition, the main power source takes responsibility of supplying power to the load again when the main power source is restored to normally supply power.
In the actual operations, the inrush current is generated to cause voltage dip of the power source when the backup power is disconnected and the main power source is instantaneously restored. Further, the conditions of shut down, re-boosting, re-bounce, and damage of the power supply conversion system usually occur.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a power supply conversion system and a method of controlling the same to implement soft and smooth switching power supply conversion so as to increase stability and reliability of power supply, restrain inrush current, increase use life of the system, and increase robustness of supplying power to the load.